


Hydrodynamics

by JulesAndMore



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Family, Fear of Abandonment, Steven doesn't understand but he tries, suggested poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesAndMore/pseuds/JulesAndMore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst tells Steven about the problem with love. Based on the lion king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hydrodynamics

**Author's Note:**

> This is based upon 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' from the Lion King. It got a bit more serious then previously intended. I'm highly unmotivated this close to Christmas.

"UGH! Do they really have to be so bleh all the time?" Steven gently closed the screen door behind him as he joing Amethyst on the porch, bringing out a glass of soda for the dramatic gem. He had milk for himself, it was to late at night for him to drink caffeine. 

"Does who have to do what? You're going to have to give me more information then that." 

"That!" She pointed down the dark beach, leaving the young boy squinting in the inky darkness. It took a few seconds before his eyes adjusted enough to make out the figure of someone sitting on the beach, right where the water meet the sand. He leaned closer, searched for some inkling on what could possibly bugging the other gem. The figure on the beach turned their head, showing a prominent nose.

"It's just Pearl, though why is she sitting in the sand, is it another gem thing?" He took a seat on an old plastic chair, handing the soda over. 

"It not just Pearl." Steven leaned forward in his chair, resting his head in his hands and his elbows on his legs. It was hard to see in the low light or from the back, but the figure had four arms. Blue hands held onto Pearl's own pale ones, moving them to point out different stars in the sky. Now that he was a little more accustomed to the dark, he could see a patch of dark blue under Pearl's head wasn't Part of the sky. 

"Oh." Steven smiles when Pearl nuzzled her head down into Lapis's hair, wrapping her long arms around the tiny gem.

"Ah! There they go again." Amethyst dramatically threw herself back into her chair with a huff, crossings her arms haughtily. 

"Doing what?" He was so, so happy to see the gems growing and getting along. He couldn't figure out what was annoying her; even she was getting along with Peridot. 

"Being all mushy and shit! They spend all their time together." She looked away from the scene on the beach, pointing away from him. He looked at Amethyst in concern, would have hugged her if he didn't know she sometimes just needed to talk. When he looked back at the beach the pair was no longer sitting, Lapis had playfully knocked Pearl onto her back and sat astride her stomach. 

"I think it was cute." Even from this distance he could hear them giggle together. 

"You don't get it." She threw her arms up in the air and turn on him. "First it starts like this, the smiles and laughter." Pearl had rolled Lapis over, pushing them into the rising tide of the sea. "Then, they will never have time for anyone else, and we'll never see her!"

Lapis and Pearl splashed about in the water, doing their best to drench the other one; Lapis pushed her advantage. He didn't know how to assure the other gem. Amethyst checked flushed as she started to hyperventilate, something he didn't know a gem could do. The tiny gem gripped at her own hair, tugging the tangled mess. 

"It'll be fine Amethyst." The boy perked up to see Garnet coming out of the house. The taller gem didn't sit, instead choosing to stand beside Amethyst and lay a calming hand on her head. 

"No it won't! People fall in love and leave you! That's what happens." Steven briefly pounders if this was something he was meant to hear, so he looked away to give them space. Lapis and Pearl, now soaked to the bone, uh, soaked to the gem? Didn't matter. The two women had draw close together, dancing slowly to unheard music. As Garnet tried to calm her teammate, Steven tried to envision what sort of music should be playing for the scene on the beach. 

"Pearl isn't leaving." He knew Pearl was found of classical music, but no piece her remembers fit the movements. Lapis sometimes liked bubbly pop music, but the beat was to up bet. 

"Oh, because having someone who lives with you but will never spend time with you, is sooooo much better" he's sort of liking the idea of jazz for them. If they where going to fuse, is this how they would dance?

"She's not going to do that." He could her emotions rising in Garnet's voice, even she got worried, and she has future vision!

"Because Pearl is a master of paying attention to things outside of her current obsessions." Amethyst rolled her eyes almost audibly, earning herself an frustrated sigh from their leader. 

"You could always just talk to her, let her know how you feel." Amethyst opened her mouth, only to clampdown soon after. 

"Why are you still awake Steven? A human you age should sleep at lest 8 hours." Pearl, who had finally noticed her family on the porch, trotted over with Lapis on tow. They dripped salt water from their sodden cloths, pooling under their feet in small puddles. 

"Aww come on Pearl, just a few more minutes!" She ignored his whines, spreading her arms and in a flash of light she was dry. 

"Absolutely not." She picked him up like he was a small child and carried him to bed, secure in her spindly arms. He yawned loudly, shifting closer to Pearl. 

"Come on P, give the kid a break." Amethyst had quickly collected herself, slipping easily back into a teasing tone. Garnet affectionately smiled at the interaction. Lapis sat in the chair Steven once occupied, wringing out her skirt by hand. 

"He can take a break in bed."


End file.
